A New Horizon
by Kaiya Sumeragi
Summary: Quigon has a daughter from a forbidden relationship. Obiwan blames himself for his death. Anakin falls in love with his Master. Kaiya has to play match maker while shorting out her life. SLASH ObiAni Don't Read if you don't like. Summary inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars do u think I would be writing this? Honestly.

Description: Qui-gon has died but he has left behind a daughter, Kaiya. (This is not one of those stories where my character falls in love with Obi-wan or Anakin. It's SLASH. Don't like Don't read). Anakin and Obi-wans' bond grows but can Obi let go of the past and let himself have what he desires? Or will the Dark side take over?

Prologue

Kaiya meditated in her common room within the Jedi Temple. The Force coursed through her veins, bringing her peace. Her father, Qui-gon Jinn, and dear friend, Obi-wan Kenobi, were away on a mission to Naboo. The Trade Federation set up a blockade and were doing so illegally. It was a simple mission, to negotiate a new treaty with the Viceroy of the Trade Federation for the Queen of Naboo. Master Yoda sent them away for the mission but to also hinder Kaiya's illegal training. Kaiya frowned to herself. Master Yoda was the wisest Jedi master on the Council, but not smart enough to grant Qui-gon permission to train his only daughter.

/ "Great power, I feel in her. Training her you shall not, the Council forbids this motion." Yoda folded his hands.

"Master Yoda, with all due respect may I ask the reason in which this decision was based on." Qui-gon's face gave no sign of hurt but his eyes stung at Yoda's words.

"You have gone against the code. Jedi not permitted to fall in love nor or they to have children. The consequences of your actions is the reason, Master Qui-gon, that we do not grant you your request." Mace Windu looked straight into Qui-gon's eyes, reading the saddened energy.

"Lucky you are. Expelled you could be." Yoda added. Qui-gon nodded at thefragile Master.

"Very well." Qui-gon bowed his respect for the Council one last time. He walked back to his room. Kaiya sat on the balcony, she new he was there but did not turn to met his glazed eyes. Her tears spoke to him over their bond that the Force built around them, she had known about the news before he had strode through the door.

"Are they going to send me back home?" Kaiya asked. Her voice sounded pure, younger then she really was. She didn't want to sent away from her father, the last of her family.

"No, they won't send you away. They have denied my request to train you." Qui-gon made his way across the spacious sitting room to stand beside his daughter. "But that doesn't mean I will follow their orders." He placed an arm around her shoulders. Kaiya was about ten she was older then any of the younglings in the padawan quarters.

"Father I want to become a Jedi knight." Kaiya said looking up at her father. He smiled down at her.

"That you will, Kaiya. I promise you that."/

Years had past since then she was eighteen now, and trained well in the Jedi arts. She made her lightsaber by herself with that of a blue crystal from a great Volcano. Kaiya was, in her father's eyes, the "Chosen One" from the prophecy, to bring balance to the Force, Kaiya paid it no mind. _A true Jedi would carry that title_. Qui-gon trained Kaiya well, if she had been a recognized Jedi she would have taken the trails by now, knighted. Being the daughter of a forbidden love, she was denied time after time.

Kaiya meditated hard, searching for her father's presence on Naboo. Her eyes searched through the palace of Naboo, the Water country and then the hanger bay. There she saw her father and padawan fighting against a Sith. The red double beamed lightsaber screamed into her mind. There was a Sith Lord on Naboo. Braking from her trance she ran to the Council. Jedi wandering the halls moved out of her way, yelling for her to slow down. She couldn't, her father was in trouble. The only ones that could help would be Master Yoda and the rest of the Council. The door flew open and Kaiya skidded to a halt, the Council's eyes redirected themselves to her form. They had been in the middle of a briefing, the HoloNet projection turned to face her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Master's of the Jedi Council but there's trouble on Naboo!" Kaiya was out of breath but her training helped her regain her composer.

"Trouble of what kind?" Yoda looked at her.

"There's a Sith Lord on Naboo, my fath-Master Qui-gon and Obi-wan are fighting the Sith as I speak." A pain shot through her chest. She clenched her fists tight, knuckled turning white, wincing at the sudden sting.

"A Sith Lord?" One of the Council members asked, as if they failed to understand. Yoda looked at Kaiya with worried gaze, as did Mace Windu.

"Child, are you alright?" Yoda asked.

"I'm-ahh" Another surge of pain shot through her, this time it was to great. She doubled over fisting her hand tight against her heart, the pain shot through to her soul. She yelped in pain.

"Someone call a Healer!" Someone shouted. Then a faint voice sounded through her bond _Kaiya….I'm sorry, I love you. I won't be able to see you knighted…I'm so sorry. _It was her father. Her mind raced back to Naboo, her father's staggering breath rung in her ears. As Jedi from the Council kneeled beside her, Obi-wan rocked his master in his arms screaming "NO!" Tears blinded Kaiya's sight and her pain doubled. Her father was dead.

"NOOOO!" Kaiya screamed to the floor. Yoda knelt down on the floor sensing the death of a Master. "NOOOOO! FATHER!"

To this day there has been nothing more horrifying then the cries of a broken Kaiya, desperately trying to claw her way through the Council floor to get to the image of her dead father.


	2. Chapter 1

-1One

The Temple was quiet, far to quiet for the likes of most. The sun had fallen to welcome a terrible tragedy, Master Qui-gon Jinn, was killed by a Sith by the name by Darth Maul. Queen Amidala and her staff greeted the weary Jedi that had just recently landed on the planet of Naboo. Obi-wan Kenobi, Qui-gon's padawan, stood in the doorway of the temple. I stood amongst shadows leaning against a pillar, keeping myself unknown. His eyes were moist, shields up at maximum, Obi-wan was deeply saddened by his Master's death. I kept my presence to the ghosts, I didn't want to disturb him. He made his way over to Qui-gon's still body, he was placed on a ceremonial burner, it was the fate of all Jedi. Your remains were to be forgotten, spread over the planet from which you were born. I was disgusted. Great Jedi masters were forgotten, their legacy never to live. Obi-wan's fingers touched the cold stone, his eyes stared into the closed ones of his once master.

"Master, where do I go from here?" He asked, bringing his body closer. "Train the boy? What if I can't?"

I had learned of this "Chosen One" named Anakin Skywalker. Master Yoda senses fear in him, too much. I had never seen the boy but my skin itched from the power within him.

"I'm lost without you Master." There was a pause as he caressed Qui-gon's cheek. "I love you, I will love you until the end of my days." My breath caught in my throat Qui-gon told me many of times of his love for his padawan. I knew Obi-wan, he was a friend and master to me. Qui-gon and Obi-wan taught me how to use the Force, to fight with a lightsaber, and how to control my thoughts.

/"Kaiya, I'd like to meet Obi-wan Kenobi. He's about your age. He's my first padawan."/

Tears over flowed from his eyes he grasp for breath, choking back sobs, I had never seen Obi-wan lose control. His pain broke down his shields and his anger, pain, and love washed over me. He leant over Qui-gon and gently kissed his eyes, leaving tears in their wake, and kissed his lips on last time. I gasped forgetting to breath, overwhelmed with emotion from not only myself but Obi-wan. His head jerked my way, lightsaber at the ready.

"Who's there?" He asked, igniting his saber. The blue glow lit the room revealing my hidden form. "Kaiya?" I nodded. "When did you get here?"

"Not long before Master Yoda and Mace Windu's ship arrived here. I felt the news before anyone else in the Council. I ran onto the first ship leaving for Naboo, after I had peeled myself from the floor. I was hoping to see my father one last time before the Council banishes me to the far reaches of the galaxy." I stepped down from the ledge.

"The Council wouldn't go to that extreme." Obi-wan said wiping a few stray tears with his sleeve distinguishing his lightsaber.

"Master Windu would. My father was the only tie I had to Coruscant." I proceed closer to my father's body. Obi-wan glanced back over to Qui-gon. "My father loved you for the longest time." I paused and looked up into his tearing eyes. "He was surprise to learn that it was alright for him to love again. He was afraid that I would hate him because of my loyalty to my mother."

"I was terrified that you would hate me as well." Obi-wan gave a chuckle.

"I was happy. No longer was he depressed anymore." I took Qui-gon hand in mine and caressed it with my thumb. "I think Jedi should be allowed to love. Without love what's the reason to live."

"Emotional attachment cause a Jedi to act without rationalization." Obi-wan mocked Mace Windu.

"Arrogance is the fall of every Jedi. More and more younglings believe to highly of themselves. The other day a young padawan told me no one could kill a Jedi." Tears ran down my face. "I wish that were true." Obi-wan came up behind me, enveloping me in a comforting embrace, resting his head on my shoulder.

"He will continue to live in our hearts, he'll always be here to guide us." Obi-wan was desperately trying to believe his own words.

"I miss you so much father. I love you. I promise I will become a Jedi Knight in your honor."

"I will see to that, my Master…my love." Obi-wan promised over my shoulder. "Kaiya," He backed himself away from me and I turned around. "Qui-gon wanted you to have this." He reached into his robe and pulled out my father's lightsaber. "He didn't want you to fight alone." I held it into my hands, feeling my father's energy course through my very being.

_I will always be here for. You'll never fight alone, I will protect. you._

"Father…"

"Would you like to be alone?" He asked.

"Yes, there's things left unsaid that I must say." Obi-wan nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll be here if you need me." I sent him a "thank you" through our bond. When he was out of site I turned back to my father, holding his saber close to me.

"I'm scared…" I whispered. "What if the boy isn't the chosen one that was prophesized and you were right all along?" I wiped away newly fallen tears. "Father death doesn't scare me, it's the fate in which it will happen I sensed that my demise will be from a Jedi that turned against us."

_The future is never set in stone, ever changing event write new paths._

"Father…I'm not ready to defy the Council."

_Your time will come, you'll be a great Jedi Knight. I will forever be watching over you._

"I'd never forget about you. I'll make sure Obi-wan takes the trails."

_Tell him that I love him and that he will become a wise Jedi Master._

"You have my word."

_I love you, my daughter. _

"I love you father. I love you and mother. I will see you again."

Qui-gon's presence left me, a tinge of sadness tugged at my heart. I would never feel his presence again until I past from this world, to surrender my soul to Force. I brought his fingers to my lips and kissed them, tears rolling onto them. Within his hand I placed a necklace, a simple sliver chain, it was a gift from my father, from my dying mother. "Tell mother to give this back when I see her for the first time." More tears. I placed his hand back down and took the necklace he wore from around his neck, a gold chain.

_Please give that to Obi-wan for me._

"I will." I kissed the top of his head and left. In a few of hours they will burn his body, the whole Council will be there to witness it, along with Queen Amidala and her staff. I would watch from the shadows or I would be banned from attending. I managed to find Obi-wan outside, he was bowing to the Council. They must have giving him a master. Yoda glanced at me then continued to walk towards the Queen. I was out in the open, every Jedi cold see my face. There was no more denying my existence. I locked eyes with the green Jedi Master.

"Kaiya ." Obi-wan ran over to me. "Don't upset the Council." He said stepping in front of my view.

"I wasn't trying to." I took his hand and placed the necklace in it's palm. "Qui-gon wanted you to have this, he loves you very much. You will be a wise Jedi Master." Obi-wan couldn't look up at me, his eyes stung once again with tears. "Have they assigned you a new Master?" I asked changing the subject.

"No, I don't want another Master. I learned everything I need to know from Qui-gon. Master Yoda has approved of my request to take the trails. I will become a Knight. And I've been granted my first Padawan, young Skywalker." Worry clouded his eyes. I held his shoulders rubbing them in comfort. "I'm not ready." He said looking down.

"Qui-gon believed in you, just believe in your abilities and you'll always have me to fall back on." He looked up.

"If I may be so boldest to say…" He paused. "Will you help me in training the boy?"

"Help I shall." I did my best Yoda impression that cracked a smile out of the worried Jedi.

"Master Yoda senses fear in the boy, great fear. He thinks I can change his mind set, from darkness to light. I know you were trained in the arts of advance thought control, with your help we can prevent the down fall of the prophecy."

"Obi-wan I will help, you don't have to make a speech, your like a brother to me.

"I'm glad to hear you still think of me as that."

"Why wouldn't I?" He smiled. "So…do I get to meet this young Skywalker?"

"Of course. I'm sorry." Obi-wan led me to a garden outside the temple where Qui-gon was laid. A boy with dirty blonde hair sat on a stone bench with a protocol droid on one side and an astrodroid in front, beeping now and again. The boy smiled and patted the blue and white droid's dome shaped head. Obi-wan cleared his throat to get the boy's attention. "Anakin Skywalker, this is my dear friend Kaiya Jinn. Kaiya this is Anakin."

"Whoa are you related to Mister Qui-gon?" He asked standing up. He must have been at least 10 years of age.

"Yes, Qui-gon Jinn is my father. It's very nice to meet you." I crouched down to his level and shook his hand. He glanced at my weapon.

"Are you a Jedi Knight too?" He asked politely.

"Yes and no."

"I don't understand."

"I haven't taken the trails yet." I winked at Obi-wan over my shoulder.

"Oh."

"Anakin are you cold?" The boy had goosebumps on his exposed neck.

"Call me Ani and yes I am. I'm not use to this planet just yet."

"His home planet was Tatooine." Obi-wan interjected.

"I see, I hear it's the hottest planet beyond the Outer Rim."

"It's comfortable to me ma'ma."

"Oh you can call me Kaiya, that makes me sound old." He smiled. I sensed that he had not smiled in a long time. "Ani would you like to go inside where it's warmer?"

"Yes please." He turned to the droids. "Come on threepio, artoo." He walked past us into the palace. Obi-wan looked at me.

"He seems nice, very scared. He hides it very well." I sat down.

"He's worried about his mother."

"If he has something to fill that empty space that the absence of his mother has created then our problems should be solved."

"Easier said then done." Obi-wan crossed his arms hiding his hands in his robes. "Still doesn't clear my thoughts on the whole matter at hand."

"You worry to much."

"I have to, no one else does."

The fire cracked and hurled miniature comets into the air, reaching for the black oblivion above. The atmosphere around the temple was heavy with the unshed tears of those standing around the fallen Jedi. Master Yoda did not request my absence nor did he say anything of the matter to me but his eyes fixed on my tear stricken ones. Beside me, Obi-wan kept his hood up, head lowered he was desperately trying to hold onto what sanity he had left. As was I. The young Anakin sat at Obi-wan's feet, face in hands. In the little time he knew my father he had looked up to him as if he was his. I didn't want to share my father with anyone, but there were exceptions. I looked around the room to see the faces of the other Council Members, all of them emotionless. Jedi were a perfect race. Emotions let the path to the dark side become known, but maybe the dark side was really the Jedi. Master Windu glanced at me, reading my thoughts no less, let him. Obi-wan looked at me feeling my anger rise. I shook my head and looked away. The low moans of the astrodroid caught my attention, if droids could feel sadness then why not a Jedi?

"What will happen to me now?" Anakin asked sadly.

"I have been given permission to train you, you will be a Jedi." Obi-wan calmly said.

A crack brought my attention back to my father's burning body. The flames had engulfed him entirely by now, only the outline of his body could be made out through the blaze. His essences was mixing with the Force, a surge of energy ran through my veins. Strangely comforting in these problematic times. Obi-wan sighed, feeling Qui-gon's union with the Force as well. Of all the Jedi Master's in the galaxy why did the Sith choose my father. Form across the temple I heard Master Yoda and Master Windu discussing Sith matters.

"We know now the Sith have returned." Mace said.

"Yes, only two. A Master and Apprentice." Yoda nodded his head at his words.

"But which was destroyed the Master or the Apprentice?" Windu asked.

The fire now had completely consumed him, a few staff members had left, not bearing to watch anymore. I stepped out onto the floor and knelt down in front of my father's burning ashes. Lowering my gaze a dam of tears poured from my eyes. Let them see I am weak, not fit to be a Jedi. I show emotions, fear me. I do not follow the Code, I'm a rogue. A Rogue Jedi. Only a few recorded Jedi have been thrown from the Order but no one has ever strayed from their way. I have gone through Trails of ever kind and triumphed. I have seen death look me in the eyes and take another in my place, no more. I welcome it. Let it come. I began to murmur a prayer in a ancient language. The same prayer my father said at my mother's funeral. Obi-wan joined me by my side, kneeling down, rubbing slowly back and forth on my back. My shoulders quivered and my arms trembled, I hugged myself.

"Let it all out, let the Council see your suffering." Obi-wan whispered gently.

"They're not a worthy audience." I said through sobs. Obi-wan gave a "hmm" behind a smile.

"I will go against the Council and train you, along with Anakin, and help you fulfill the promise you made to Qui-gon. Before my time has come you will be a Master."

"Master?" My confusion was easily read in my tone, my eyes were even louder.

"Your views are worth hearing, you could change the way the Council thinks, your voice is always your strongest weapon."

"I'm honored that you think I'm worthy of being a Master, I'm happy with becoming a Knight."

"I wish for you to be a Master."

"Then that's the path I shall aim for."

The flames had died signaling the end of Qui-gon's journey. Master Windu gathered the ashes into a porcelain urn, I would not have the honor of spreading his ashes. Mace Windu, when finished, sealed the opening with a stopper. The temple then was emptied. There were no remorseful comments towards my loss, only heads bowing in respect to the fallen Jedi ashes and to the Master holding them. Obi-wan helped me up off the floor, my tears had ceased their flow, placing a comforting arm on my shoulders.

"Would you like to go back to Coruscant?"

"Yes, I need to get to my father's belongings before the Council does."

"I was under the impression Qui-gon didn't own anything of value."

"Pictures of my mother, and her jewelry. And there's his robes that I would like to keep for my self, and other things."

"I understand. Master Yoda and the rest of the Council are going to witness the Peace Settlement between the Gunguns and the Queen, You'll have enough time to clean out you father's apartments by the time they get back."

"Obi-wan I have a request and you don't have to agree to it."

"What is it?"

"Could I stay with you? I don't think I can bear to live within the walls that my father and I lived in together for so long. The memories will be the end of me."

"Of course, as long as your okay with Anakin living with us as well."

"I don't mind, I can teach him while you are away with the Council or when you're on missions he can't follow you to."

"Sounds like a deal to me."

And that would be how I came to live with Obi-wan Kenobi, my dearest friend and Master.


	3. Chapter 2

Two

Ten years later….

"That's terrible, I can't believe someone would try an assassination attempt so close to the Senate. Bounty hunters are getting too bold." I sat down on the couch next to Anakin.

"Bounty hunters have always been, they just never had a target that was worth the trouble." Obi-wan leaned against the window's support.

"Master, are we to investigate this current situation?" Anakin asked.

"No, Master Yoda has required that we are to protect Padmé from further attacks."

"Obi-wan it sounds like Master Yoda wants you two on the case." I pointed out. "He just took longer to say it." Anakin laughed at that. Anakin had grown up since that fateful day we met on Naboo. He had shot up, taller then Obi-wan and myself, and his Padawan braid had lengthened. His eyes were a cold shade of cobalt, but behind them were warmth and compassion. His powers were unfathomable, sometimes he seemed to know more then Obi-wan. Anakin had settled well into the lifestyle of the Jedi, but yet his thoughts continued to weighed heavily on his mother back on Tatooine. Although over the years the empty space was beginning to open up, to allow entry to whom the Force only knew.

"Kaiya, please." Obi-wan begged. He didn't want to get dragged into another mission. He had just recently returned from Ta'mine Garok, a small system within the Outer Rim, settling a dispute between two tribes. Obviously they had been Aggressive Negotiations. "Senator Amidala has requested that the Jedi to not get involved."

"Obi what do you call this?" I said gesturing my arms around the Senator's room. Obi-wan just paced the room, I won this round.

"Kaiya don't upset Master Obi-wan, he's a bit grumpy this morning." Anakin put his arm on the back of the couch. "Doesn't Master Cin Drallig request your Lightsaber skills?" Anakin asked turning to me.

"I asked his apprentice, Serra, to step in for me. When I heard Obi-wan was getting back from his mission I wanted to make sure I was available."

"You wasted your time." Grunted Obi-wan. A tie, here comes the lightning round.

"I'm hurt, is it so horrible that I'm here? I just wanted to see you, I missed you. Have you forgotten that you're the only family that I have left?" That stung at Obi-wan's heart, I heard him wince at that. I knew Obi-wan's soft spot, and it was adolescent of me to pick at an already open wound. He knew I considered him a Father next to Qui-gon, and he took the blame on himself for his death.

"I know." He whispered. I got up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." I regretted saying it. Sometimes I feel like I'm still the little kid I use to be.

"No, but I guess I deserved it." He kissed my forehead. "Look at you, a recognized Jedi Knight. I'm sorry I was unable to witness your Knighthood." Obi-wan smiled. It took the Council 10 long years after my Father's death to realize that I would stop at nothing to be a Jedi. I was given another Lightsaber but refused to give up my Father's, Master Cin Drallig trained me in the special arts of fighting and Serra helped me along. Now I am as quick and cunning as I am with one lightsaber.

"Anakin was there, so I wasn't alone." At that moment the doors slid open, Senator Amidala, Jar Jar and Palpatine stepped in along with a chief investigator.

"Senator Amidala." Obi-wan bowed, I bowed as well. "It has been a while."

"Yes it has. Look at you, 10 years and haven't aged a day." Obi-wan blushed. Then her attention turned to me. "Kaiya? A Jedi knight now? I'm glad to see the Council changed there minds about you."

"Thank you Senator." I bowed my respect again. Anakin stepped forward from behind me.

"Senator" He bowed. She scrunched her face up but then blinked in realization. "Ani?" Anakin nodded and bowed.

"My how've you've grown." She said as he came back up to full height.

"So have you,-more beautiful I mean." he blushed.

"Ani you will always be that little boy I met on Tatooine." She smiled and turned to the other Politicians and the investigator. I looked at Anakin and he gave me a "What?" gesture. Obi-wan seated himself down on the couch, his eyes were tried. Jar Jar managed to get away from the conversation to come over and hug Anakin.

"Ani! It's been a long o'time since mesa been seeing ya."

"10 years in fact. How've you been Jar Jar?"

"Oh, mesa busy. Senator Amidala gives me things to do and in her absence I'm even more busier." Jar Jar gave a smile. "And yousa Ani? A Jedi now. Obi giving yousa a hard o'time?"

"It's worth it, spending time with him isn't a torture anymore." A grunt came from behind them. Obi-wan seemed to disagree. I smiled, I knew Obi-wan enjoyed their times together.

"I'm not that bad am I?"

"Just don't lose your lightsaber anymore. Master Yoda is furious with both of us as it is."

"It wasn't my fault back on Cato Neimoidia. That was unavoidable and you know it Master."

"Doesn't justify the fact that Master Yoda has given you 4 new lightsabers."

"I think it was 5 Master. And I'm sorry."

"A little late and wrong Jedi." Obi-wan sighed. "Your going to be the death of me."

"I've heard that one before." I said crossing my arms. My Com link gave a low beep. "Excuse me." I backed into one of the many empty rooms. "Kaiya here."

"Kaiya it's Cin Drallig."

"Master Drallig, how may I help you?"

"Serra needs a sparing partner, are you available?"

"At the moment yes, how long do you need me?"

"Serra needs you for a quick match. The Padawan learners are edger to see a duel done with four lightsabers."

"I could swing by, Master Obi-wan will inform me of any details I should know."

"And remind Anakin to research that assignment I gave him, it's due next time we meet."

"I'll personally escort him down to the Archives myself." He gave a chuckle.

"Operation Ani Study. I thought he'd grown out of that by now."

"I'm a bad influence on him."

"I should let you take your leave, stop by if you need anything."

"Will do." Transmission ended and I place the Com link back on my utility belt. I returned to the room. Amidala was talking to Obi-wan and Anakin while the other senators existed the room. The investigator began scanning the room for any signs of explosives. I tapped Anakin on the shoulder and he leaned down without taking his attention of the senator's words.

"I'm going down to the training room to help Serra with the Padawans. Ask Obi-wan to clue me in on anything I'm missing and later swing by and we'll go down to the Archives and finish that assignment." Anakin rolled his eyes but nodded. Obi-wan caught me leaving and gave Anakin a questioned look.

I stopped by the Archives after my training session with Serra and Anakin was seated at one of the many desks. He was reading over a file while the librarian leaned over guiding him through it. I helped a youngling that asked for my help before heading over to Anakin.

"Finishing up your report Ani?" I asked. The librarian gave me a face when I used his nickname. Apparently that wasn't a Jedi way.

"Actually I just finished, I was just reviewing the Battle of Yavin for another class." The librarian unloaded the file and returned it to it's place among it's glowing brothers.

"Ani studying?" I screwed up my face. " I don't believe you."

"It's the truth." Anakin stood up. " Would you like a briefing of what you missed?"

"Please, where's Obi-wan?" I asked.

"He's with the Council. All you missed was that Chancellor Palpatine requested that Senator Amidala return to Naboo for her own safety. Master Obi-wan and myself have been appointed to shadow the Senator while she's on Naboo. Master is relying the same message to the Council as we speak."

"Will I be joining you or is this just for the two of you?"

"Master Obi-wan wants you to come along as well, why don't you go to the Council and persuade them to let you go. Your no longer a Padawan, really you can choose to accept a mission if you so please."

"It's not fair that you know more about being a Knight then me."

"You've only been a Knight for at least 6 hours."

"True but, still doesn't justify why a Padawan knows more then me."

"I take offense to that." Anakin smiled.

"Come on, lets go to the Council." I nudged Anakin along.

Was I ready to go back to the very place my Father had passed on into the Force. Was Obi-wan? Ten years had passed yet I remember running down these same halls scared for my Father's life. I remember barging through the doors of the Council and interrupting the meeting that was in session. Remembering the last words of my Father.

/_Kaiya….I'm sorry, I love you. I won't be able to see you knighted…I'm so sorry_/

The pain from Obi-wan and myself could have filled the galaxy with sadness to last a thousand years.

The doors of the Council slid open, Obi-wan stood in the center of the circular room. The Council's attention averted to my form. I suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Forgive my intrusion, I will wait for Master Obi-wan to finish." I bowed to the Council. Anakin followed me inside and bowed as well.

"No need for waiting there is. Master Obi-wan, finished he is." Master Yoda's ears twitched with his old age.

"I have finished Knight Kaiya." Obi-wan bowed and returned to his seat within the Council. Obi-wan was voted on without question, just like my Father said he would.

"Members of the Jedi Council I would like to ask permission to accompany Master Obi-wan and Anakin Skywalker on Naboo to help shadow Senator Amidala." The Council turned to each other and mumbled inaudible tones, Obi-wan smiled.

"The answer dose not lie with us, but with Master Obi-wan." Master Windu finally spoke up. Yoda nodded his agreement.

"Master Obi-wan, may I accompany you and Anakin on your mission to Naboo?" I asked again.

"I would be delighted to welcome you aboard our mission." He smiled again and Yoda agreed with Obi-wan.

"Ready you think you are?" Yoda asked.

"I believe so, this mission shouldn't be too involved-" I was cut off.

"Misunderstood you have." Confusion struck my face. "Are you ready to face your past?" That was one question I didn't think I had the answer to.

"I can't keep running away from my past, Master Yoda. I need to do this whether or not I'm ready."

"10 years not long enough?"

"Not when you lose something precious to you." I looked over at Obi-wan, his eyes were glued to the floor.

"Hmmm. A mission of your own you must go on." Yoda folded his green fingers in prayer position. "Find yourself and learn the code you must."

"I know the Jedi Code. There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no chaos; there is harmony. There is no death; there is the Force." As I repeated the code for the second time today I realized what Master Yoda meant. I didn't say anything but lowered my eyes and nodded my understanding. I look as my Father being dead and gone not as being apart of the living Force, still living for others to learn his knowledge. I loved my Father and Obi-wan and Anakin have found there way deep within the walls of my heart. A Jedi cares for the people not for objects of value nor did they feel love for another in anyway.

"Master Yoda may I ask you a question in private?" I asked. I felt Obi-wan's eyes on me. Anakin sent through our bond "What are you doing?"

"Yes you may." Master Yoda was shocked. Yoda summoned his hover pod and hoisted himself into it before I followed him to the back room where he and Master Windu mediated.

"What is it you ask of?" Yoda asked settling the craft down and seating himself on a raised meditation mat. I did the same.

"Master Yoda why is it you recognized me as a Jedi? Why such a change of heart after a stone front?" I asked.

"Master Qui-gon Jinn," He paused when he saw the hurt in my face at the mention of his name. "Came to me one night and asked it of me. He said the Force was disturbed by our denial of you. With Qui-gon apart of the Force I needed to fill the seat that he left."

"Master Obi-wan was taught by my Father-" I was cut off.

"In my presence you will refer to him as Master Qui-gon Jinn."

"Sorry, Master Obi-wan was trained by Master Qui-gon, isn't his seat filled by the Padawan?"

"In most cases yes, but you on the other hand were taught more then Obi-wan in most areas that young Master Obi-wan learned from myself before taking the trials."

"He never mentioned that."

"Ashamed he was."

"Why?"

"He was honored, but felt like he was betraying his Master by learning from another." Yoda nodded his head, said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Another question I have Master." I will have to ask Obi-wan of this later.

"I sense Anakin is falling in love. Have you felt this?"

"With whom child?" He avoided my question, obviously old age was setting in.

"I'm unsure of the person, whether it be Jedi or Politician."

"Senator Amidala you fear is it?" He asked.

"He did say she had grown more beautiful." Remembering their first encounter in 10 years.

"Clouded the boy's future is." That was Master Yoda's famous line for Anakin. What did that mean anyway?

"Fear for him I do." I needed to get out, I'm starting to talk like Yoda, I thought in my head.

"Repot back to me when said person is found."

"Yes Master." I got up and bowed, as I turned to leave Master Yoda called out. "Kaiya, your Father is very proud of you." I smiled back tears. I left the mediation room to find the Council had cleared the room, all but Obi-wan and Anakin remained.

"Did I miss something?" I asked looking at the vacant room.

"Mace Windu has asked the Council to adjourn later for some much needed time off. All and myself have been stressing over this assassination attempt that he felt that it was necessary for a break." Obi-wan pointed out.

"Not to mention early this morning they were all present for my trails."

"Not all, stop rubbing it in my face."

"I wasn't I was just saying. My trails are in the restricted section of the Archives, I'll get them and we can watch it together."

"Thank you, that would be nice." Obi-wan's voice seemed happy but I knew him too well, he was worried about going back to Naboo.

"Hey," I gave him a slap on the arm. "Cheer up, we'll get through this." He gave a weak smile. Anakin's com link beeped. Anakin answered and then turned to us.

"It's Senator Amidala. She request to leave as soon as we are ready."

"This early?" Obi-wan asked. He had just got back from his last mission, he hasn't even slept yet.

"Does she not care for people's needs?" I asked feeling Obi-wan's frustration.

"She says she wants to go before she changes her mind." Anakin relied the messages for Amidala to us.

"Tell her to wait on the ship for us." I said. As soon as Anakin had told the Senator I took the com link and put in my two cents.

"Senator with all due respect I think Master Obi-wan should be given at least 24 hours to rest after a long mission on Ta'mine Garok."

"Chancellor Palpatine is exhorting me to leave. Give Master Obi-wan my deepest apologies, I have hired a pilot to navigate the ship so Obi-wan can rest the whole way there." I looked over at Obi-wan knowing he heard her loud and clear.

"It sounds fair to me." Obi--wan said followed by a yawn.

"Meet us at the docking bay in an hour an half." I said

"I'll be waiting." The transmission ended.

"I'll go tell Master Cin Drallig and Serra that I will be taking a leave of absence. I'll meet you both at our common room in a few."

"Very well." Obi-wan then turned to Anakin. " Get whatever you may need from Master Ki-Adi-Mundi to take with you on our mission. I will not have you do nothing on this so called trip to Naboo's Lake Country."

"Is that where we're going?" I asked, Anakin failed to mention that part in the briefing.

"Yes. It's away from the city of Theed and very secret. The Senator will be safe there." Obi-wan filled me in, I gave Obi-wan a nod and left in a hurry.

"Master, may I tell you something?"

"Of course." Anakin kept his eyes low and picked at his hands.

"I've been having dreams."

I ran down the halls to the training room, Serra, was nowhere to be found. I backed out of the room and asked a young Padawan if she knew where Master Drallig could be. The Padawan said that she last saw him in class. Instead of trying to find him or his apprentice I decided to leave him a Holo message. I punched in a code to unlock a part on the back wall, towards the center, which revealed many of Cin's training lightsabers and various training orbs. In the right hand corner was a HoloNet projector, sitting it on the floor I began the transmission.

"Master Cin Drallig and Serra, I have been assigned to help Master Obi-wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker to the planet of Naboo to shadow the Senator, Amidala, in light of the assassination attempt this afternoon. My deepest regrets for my absence from practice. I'm currently unsure of my return date but I will keep you posted. When you get this transmission I will have already left, may the Force be with you both." With a wave of my hand and the help of the Force was I able to place it back to it's resting place, only now it's red light was flashing.

I left the training room, taking my sweet time walking through the numerous hallways and using the elevator to the common room floor. A fellow Knighted Jedi congratulated me and I did the same. I turned the corner and the door on the left slide open. Obi-wan walked out almost knocking me down. Obi-wan must have his shields up, I should have sensed him.

"Whoa!"

"Sorry, I thought you were talking to Cin Drallig?"

"I left a transmission. Are you all packed?" I asked, avoiding the question about his shields.

"A Jedi has no need to bring anything with him, just what he has on his back."

"Yes, but a she needs to bring a change of robes, for body odor is disgusting." Obi-wan gave a chuckle.

"I won't take long, is Ani waiting in the ship?" I asked looking behind Obi-wan, not sensing Anakin's Force influence.

"No he's inside packing his study materials. Would you give him a hand? I'll meet you two on the ship." Obi-wan didn't wait for my response. Something had to of disturbed him for Obi-wan to act so out of character. I shrugged it off for now until I had a sinking feeling in my gut. Did I do something? I asked myself as I walked to Anakin's room.

"Knock Knock." I said while mocking my words. "Is something wrong with Obi-wan?" Anakin turned his head to look at me but didn't halt his packing.

"I might have said something that could have upset him." His tone was a cross of his ten year old self and uncertainty.

"What did you say?"

"I'll tell you on the ship." Anakin returned his attention to his packing.

"Okay…I'll be in my room packing if you want to talk about it." I backed out and headed for the room I shared with Obi-wan. A common room was made for a Master and Padawan. Not 3 persons. I had commandeered a extra bed and moved into Obi-wan's room, we thought it would have been better for our healing process. It was suppose to be temporary then I was to move in with Anakin, but we never gave each other a reason to move me out. So I stayed. Now that I am a Knight I will have to take a Padawan of my own one day, and I will have to move out completely. I packed an extra tan tunic and robe and secretly pack my Father's poncho and fetched his tunic from under my pillow. Childish as it seems but I can't sleep without it, Obi-wan still wears the necklace but only at night. We have our ways of coping and we don't nit pick on each other about it either. Anakin came in a few minutes later with his suit case and pack hung over his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I would say so. You sure you have everything?" I asked looking at his luggage.

"Very funny. Let's go." Anakin smiled and we left the common room to be the emptiest it's ever been.


End file.
